


Cuddling

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures in Polyamory: Overwatch Edition [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christ this is so fluffy, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader - Freeform, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada - Freeform, Jesse McCree/Reader - Freeform, Jesse McCree/Reader/Hanzo Shimada, McHanzo/Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader had a bad day, and their boyfriends want to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a polyamorous relationship between McCree, Hanzo, and the reader. Tried to make the reader as gender neutral as possible.

You unlocked the door to the apartment you shared with your boyfriends, letting out a loud sigh as you stepped through the threshold into your living space. Work had been hell that day. Your boss clearly didn't like you (probably because you had an unusual relationship with multiple partners), and so he always went out of his way to make your tasks unreasonably hard.

You marched straight to your bedroom, pulling off your work uniform as you went, tossing the clothing to the floor as you opened the door. You flopped onto the bed, which happened to already be occupied by your boyfriend, Jesse. He had been flipping through the channels on the tv sitting on the dresser before your bed before you had so unceremoniously dropped yourself onto the mattress.

The cowboy turned his full attention to you. "Rough day?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. You groaned in response, and he placed a hand on your back, stroking it gently in an attempt to soothe you. His touch made you feel better, and you soon found yourself curled up in his lap, your head resting on the cushy padding of his chubby tummy. He stroked your hair gently, humming some old country song that you had forgotten the name of. 

You remained like this for a few minutes, before your other boyfriend, Hanzo, walked through the bedroom door after coming home from his job as well. He smiled when he saw the scene before him. "You two are adorable." he said, moving to give both you and Jesse a welcoming kiss on the cheek. "Y/N had a bad day." Jesse explained, the corners of his mouth turning down slightly.

Hanzo frowned, reaching down to let his hand run over your cheek gently. You leaned into his touch, needy for all the comfort you could get. Hanzo sensed this, and did not hesitate to crawl into bed next to you and Jesse. He wrapped his arms around you, and you shifted yourself until you were facing the archer, your face buried in his chest.

He smelled wonderful, like cherry blossoms and the faintest hint of the sake you had enjoyed together the previous night. With his lap now free, Jesse laid down as well, enveloping you with his muscular arms and nuzzling into your hair. You let out a contented sigh, the warm bodies around you providing you with great comfort, and you finally let yourself relax. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
